Atarashii Unmei
by Atori-chan
Summary: Basado en mi fic Unmei: Uchiha to Haruno. La historia contada sin tragedias, con todos sus personajes vivos. Lo que hubiera pasado si los padres de Sasuke pudieran escapar a Amegakure, tras la masacre del clan. ¿Qué decidirá Sasuke respecto a Sakura?
1. Prólogo

**SUMARY: **Basado en mi fic Unmei: Uchiha to Haruno. La historia contada sin tragedias, con todos sus personajes vivos. Lo que hubiera pasado si los padres de Sasuke pudieran escapar a Amegakure, tras la masacre del clan. ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando sepa la verdad, respecto a Sakura?

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2**** Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **Este fic solo está publicado, aparte de en sitio, en NarutoUchiha bajo mi ID de Aine Ishida y en MundoSasuSaku, como Atori. Por lo que, si lo encontráis en otro lado, por favor avisadme.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura; Madara x Kaede; Fugaku x Ayame/Mikoto; Itachi x Celinda.

**Dato: **El título significa Nuevo Destino

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, salvo los personajes de Kaede y Celinda. El nombre y la identidad como "Ayame" es también de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**ESTE FIC ES ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A NESA, LA PERSONA QUE ME HIZO DIBUJOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE UNMEI Y OTROS RELACIONADOS CON LA HISTORIA**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-ATARASHII UNMEI-**

_by: Atori_

_

* * *

_

PRÓLOGO

Confundido, atemorizado, dolorido, así se despertaba Uchiha Sasuke.

Desorientado, haciendo una mueca de dolor, se sentó tomando nota de lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Todo estaba oscuro. La única luz era la de una antorcha que iluminaba tenuemente aquella lúgubre habitación. Simple era aquel cuarto que carecía de muebles o de cualquier adorno. Incluso la cama era un montón de paja amontonada.

Hizo el intento de levantarse para salir de ahí, pues tampoco es que estuviera encerrado entre cuatro paredes, como había ocurrido cuando había estado con Orochimaru meses atrás. Sin embargo, sintió las consecuencias de la batalla contra Itachi y se quejó de dolor.

-¡estate quieto, Sasuke-kun! ¡Aún no debes levantarte!

¿Sasuke-kun?

¿Una voz femenina?

¿Preocupación sobre su persona?

Todo ello unido hacía que recordarse a Sakura, de hecho, ¿era Sakura la propietaria de esas palabras?

Su timbre tenía cierta similitud, aunque se escuchaba un poco más adulta.

Por el pasillo oscuro, donde a primera visa parecía un camino sin fondo, apareció una mujer de hermosa figura y un vestido largo de una sola pieza, color negro con una franja a cada lado de la pierna. Su cabellera era verde, largo y suelto. Sus ojos como el jade, eran expresivos. Con el matiz de preocupación, la hacían ver como Sakura con unos años más y el pelo teñido.

-¿será posible? –dijo esta vez a modo de reprimenda, sacándolo de su análisis- ¿por qué los Uchihas tenéis que haceros los valientes? –a medida que hablaba, se iba acercando al joven.

Parpadeando varias veces, Sasuke se fijó en qué tenía una especie de aura verde alrededor de su mano. Con eso extraño, fue acercándolo a su cuerpo. Asustado, poniéndose a la defensiva, soltó un manotazo, dejando un color rojizo en la piel de la mujer.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró extrañada.

-¡deja de llamarme así! –espetó con rabia. No quería que lo llamasen de esa manera, con ese tono, con esa voz, porque le hacía recordar lo que había dejado atrás, hace tres años, y que nunca recuperaría.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que su vida iba a acabar siendo amargada, tachado de por vida como un criminal. Incapaz de regresar a su villa natal, por su orgullo a la hora de pedir perdón.

Además, ¿de qué que le serviría regresar, si iba a estar solo?

Tres años era demasiado tiempo.

Aunque Naruto siguiese con su perseverancia, capaz de hacer todo por él, de seguro que en ese tiempo, habría podido cautivar el corazón de Sakura. Ya había visto indicios, y era cuestión de tiempo de que Sakura se diera cuenta de la personalidad del rubio. Y que mejor oportunidad que el rechazo dado y su crueldad hace meses en su reencuentro.

No.

Sintiéndose abofeteado.

No quería regresar a Konoha porque no quería ver esa unión, sintiéndose más solo y desgraciado, sin la chica que realmente amaba y que había despreciado, solo por su bien y seguridad.

-¿qué ocurre? –escuchó una nueva voz, aunque ésta era grave, vagamente conocida, aunque no recordaba de donde.

Por dónde había aparecido la mujer, vio al tipo de máscara naranja sin su traje de Akatsuki y más sospechosos que nunca.

-nada… -contestó la mujer algo nerviosa- solo que creo que metí la pata por la costumbre del sufijo cariñoso.

El enmascarado miró a la mujer, luego a Sasuke donde sus ojos estaban cargados de ira, molestia y vacío.

¡Qué expresiones tan conocidas!

-está bien. Me ocuparé de él. Tú ve a ver cómo está Itachi.

¿Itachi?

Resonó en la mente de Sasuke.

-¡¿ese bastardo sigue con vida? –rugió furioso, levantándose con energías renovadas, sin ser consciente que las heridas cubiertas con las vendas blancas, empezaba a traspasarse el líquido carmesí- ¡llevadme hacia donde está ahora mismo!

-¡cálmate! –contestó el enmascarado con serenidad.

-¡¿dónde está Itachi? –volvió a demandar.

El enmascarado suspiró con pesadez.

-tu hermano está en las puertas de la muerte. Ha sido una batalla intensa para haber acabado de esa manera. Claro que, ¿serías tan cobarde para rematarlo aprovechando su inconsciencia?

-¡hn! –aunque fuera Itachi, el culpable de haber hecho su vida un infierno, tenía algo llamado honor, por lo que abandonó su idea de acabar con su existencia.

-ve, Kaede. –viendo que había conseguido tranquilizar al muchacho.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, para después mirar compasivamente a Sasuke.

Pobre.

Sin ser consciente, había estado viviendo en una dolorosa e injusta mentira. Ya podía imaginar cuánto le afectaría descubrir la verdad de su familia y de su pasado.

Ahora dependía de Madara para que Sasuke pudiera salvar a sus padres, y de ella dependía la salud de Itachi y que la chica que lo acompañaba no cayera en el abismo.

Una vez que Kaede los dejó solos, el enmascarado se fijó en Sasuke.

Dando un leve suspiro, se sentó sobre la piedra crecida donde le permitiría estar más cómodo. Después de todo, iba a ser una larga conversación.

-has crecido mucho. Tanto en fuerza, como físicamente. –cruzándose de brazos- supongo que _ellos_ deben estar orgullosos de ti. Yo en su lugar lo estaría.

-¿quién o qué eres tú? –preguntó con suspicacia- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-… -mirándolo brevemente para fijarse después en la nada- ¿has oído hablar sobre los fundadores de la Villa de la Hoja?

-¡por supuesto que sí! Eso es algo que lo sabe hasta un crío de Konoha. –aunque Naruto era la excepción, por supuesto- ¿qué importa eso ahora?

-Hashirama Senjuu y Uchiha Madara esos eran sus nombres. Han pasado ya muchos años de eso… muchos años desde que Madara se había visto obligado a abandonar la villa… -pausando para aspirar hondamente- aunque correctamente hay que decir que… -carraspeando- me vi obligado a abandonar la villa. –mirando al joven Uchiha, quién había perdido el color de la cara- efectivamente, mi nombre es Uchiha Madara.

-… -mirándolo con los ojos en blanco- no… no puede ser… -apretando los dientes- ¡mientes! ¡¿Cómo vas a ser Uchiha Madara? ¡La historia dice que murió a manos del Primer Hokage! –gritaba incrédulo- ¡además, es imposible que seas porque…! porque… -bajando el tono de voz.

-¿porque mi edad ronda sobre los ciento cincuenta años? –terminando por él- eso es cierto. Aunque no te lo creas, tengo exactamente ciento treinta y ocho años, y mi fuerza y espíritu siguen como el de antaño. –hizo una pausa, para observarlo- Lo mismo le ocurre a la mujer que viste. Ambos estamos unidos por un lazo inmortal que ni la muerte nos puede separar.

-¡y a mí que me importa! -¿a qué venía ese comentario sentimental de su vida?

-debería, ya que ella se llama, Haruno Kaede.

-¿Haruno? –repitió confuso. Entonces, ¿estaba emparentada con Sakura? Eso explicaría el enorme parecido que tenía con ella.

-antepasada, aunque no directa, de tu amiga Sakura.

-… -¿cómo que antepasada?

-sé que te desconcierta y te cuesta creerlo, pero has podido comprobar su parecido con Sakura. Kaede… es alguien como yo. Una mujer que supuestamente debía estar muerta. Sin embargo, nuestra relación fue prohibida. Acabó desencadenando problemas sobre tus padres y tu hermano.

-¿mi familia? -¿qué tenían que ver ellos con su relación?

-… -sino fuera por su máscara, Sasuke habría visto cómo en el rostro de Madara había adquirido la gravedad- tu madre, fue una Haruno. La relación con tu padre nunca fue aceptada por los Uchihas y ciertos habitantes de Konoha. Para cuando tu hermano y tú nacisteis, la situación había empeorando. Tu hermano era consciente de eso, y el único con poder para cambiarlo, aunque tuviera su consecuencia.

-pero… ¡¿de qué rayos me estás hablando? ¡Itachi mató al clan y a mis padres! ¡¿Cómo se iba a preocupar por mis padres?

-dime, Sasuke, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas de tus padres?

-¡¿a qué viene eso?

-¿viste acaso a Itachi matarlos directamente? ¿Viste sus cuerpos enterrados?

-¡lo vi en una ilusión que aparece todos los días en todas mis pesadillas! –espetó con rabia y dolor. ¿Por qué le estaba hurgando en la yaga? ¿A dónde pretendía llegar con esa conversación?

-¿y si te dijera que ambos están vivos? –preguntó de manera casual.

-… -los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con asombro.

¡¿Cómo?

¡¿Hablaba en serio?

¿Su padre?

¿Su madre?

No entendía.

-no te miento. Ambos están vivos y a salvo, aquí en Amegakure. Ya te dije que mi relación con Kaede, les había afectado a ellos también, incluso a tu hermano.

En otro lado, Kaede llegaba hacia una habitación similar a dónde estaba Sasuke. En aquella cama improvisada, estaba postrado el cuerpo inconsciente y malherido de Itachi. Muy cerca de él, a su lado, una joven de cabello y ropas blancas, manchados de sangre, así como por su cuerpo, aunque no se trataba de su sangre, sino del chico. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos, perdidos, pero enfocados en Itachi, dando una clara evidencia de que había estado sollozando amargamente. Ahora, aunque estaba más calmada, no dejaba de tener el rostro de una profunda desolación.

Apoyado sobre la pared, como un guardaespaldas, estaba también Kisame con rostro neutro.

-… -aspirando con fuerza, Madara prosiguió- será mejor que conozcas la historia desde el principio, para que sepas la auténtica verdad y al destino al que estás atado con Sakura.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Dos años hace que publiqué Unmei por primera vez en . Cómo pasa el tiempo.

Y como os prometí, hoy traería la segunda versión de Unmei. A diferencia del anterior, no será cortada, cuando se acabe el destino, por un diálogo entre Madara con Sasuke, sino que la historia será seguida.

Destaco también que en esta versión, estarán todos vivos. Aunque ya habéis podido observarlo tras la aparición de Kaede y de Celinda, así como lo dicho por Madara, respecto a los padres Sasuke. Pero esto incluye también a Naruto, donde no estará controlado, sino que será ese pícaro que conocemos. De hecho, incluso Hashirama no será aquí un loco posesivo, como hemos visto. Entonces, si todo está bien, ¿es que este fic será de rosas? ¿Y por qué Sasuke se enfrentó a Itachi, creyendo que había matado a sus padres si sabía que estaban vivos? ¿Y por qué sus padres no fueron a buscar a su hijo? ¿Por qué Madara y Kaede están vivos?

Esas respuestas serán contestadas a lo largo de la historia. Recordad que nunca hago fics con camino de rosas, pero puedo aseguraros que en esta ocasión no habrá la misma tragedia que habéis visto en la versión original de Unmei.

Así mismo, quisiera hacer un comentario sobre la primera versión, donde tenía pensado en publicarla hoy. No puedo asegurar que hoy la publique, debido a que tengo que corregirlo y releerlo. Puede estar hoy o no. Pero a lo mucho y con toda seguridad, mañana estará actualizado. Anuncio que serán más de 40 páginas, así que de momento, disfrutad de esta nueva versión.

.

**ANUNCIO:** El 14 de agosto, tengo previsto en actualizar/publicar diez fics, donde tres serán lemon (uno sorato, uno sesshrin y otro sasusaku) y los otros tres serán sobre los padres de Yamato (Digimon) Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) y Sasuke (Naruto) Otro fic a actualizar será el final de la primera versión de Unmei. El resto, aún no tengo la seguridad de que vaya a publicarlos, pero serían de Kaname x Yuuki (Vampire Knight) Ikuto x Amu (Shugo Chara!) y Hideto x Rei (Digimon V-Tamers)

.

Con cariño, a la espera de reviews…

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 1

**SUMARY: **Basado en mi fic _Unmei: Uchiha to Haruno_. La historia contada sin tragedias, con todos sus personajes vivos. Lo que hubiera pasado si los padres de Sasuke pudieran escapar a Amegakure, tras la masacre del clan. ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando sepa la verdad, respecto a Sakura?

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de _Naruto_, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2 Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **Este fic solo está publicado, aparte de en sitio, en "NarutoUchiha" bajo mi ID de Aine Ishida (aunque como me hice una cuenta como Atori chan, es probable que borre en donde lo tenía con Aine Ishida y lo suba con el otro) y en "MundoSasuSaku", como Atori. Por lo que, si lo encontráis en otro lado, por favor avisadme.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura; Madara x Kaede; Fugaku x Ayame/Mikoto; Itachi x Celinda.

**Dato: **El título significa _Nuevo Destino_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, salvo los personajes de Kaede y Celinda. El nombre y la identidad como "Ayame" es también de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Este fic es enteramente dedicado a **__**Nessa**__**, la persona que me hizo dibujos de los personajes de Unmei y otros relacionados con la historia**_

* * *

_**ATARASHII UNMEI**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

**Capítulo**** 1: **_Plantando raíces_

Hace varios años, antes de que la Villa Oculta de la Hoja se fundara, existía la rivalidad entre los miembros del clan Uchiha y el clan Senjuu liderados por Uchiha Madara y Senjuu Hashirama respectivamente.

Cierto incidente por parte de los Uchihas, provocaron el recelo sobre su líder, y que su hermano menor muriera por el bien del clan, cuya verdad solo conocía Madara. Ambos hermanos poseían el Mangekyou Sharingan, recayendo sobre el mayor la ceguera. El joven Uchiha, que apreciaba a su hermano, le ofreció sus ojos muriendo él al instante.

La soledad de Madara se hizo patente y justo en ese tiempo, Hashirama le ofrecía la paz. Madara la aceptó, sin sospechar quién había sido la verdadera dueña de tal petición.

.

En la mansión principal Senjuu, se celebraba una fiesta para conmemorar el pacto entre Uchihas y Senjuus y la unificación definitiva de la villa de Konoha. A ella asistían los líderes de los clanes aliados de los Senjuus de gran prestigio, así como personas importantes y algunos feudales.

-muchas gracias por haber aceptado la paz. –volvía a decir Hashirama, aunque esta vez ese agradecimiento era personal, sin la presencia de los demás mirándoles.

-¡hn! –fue su única respuesta, tratando de sonar lo menos molesto posible. Él no quería la paz, pero tampoco la guerra. Simplemente se sentía traicionado, ya que su querido hermano se había sacrificado para nada. Además, por alguna razón, sentía que ahora los Senjuu los dominaba, aunque al parecer era el único entre los suyos que pensaba eso.

-permíteme que te presente formalmente a mi hermano menor. –haciéndose a un lado, donde había un hombre, que sino fuera por el anuncio de Hashirama, dudaría de su parentesco- Senjuu Tobirama.

-encantado. –saludó el hombre con una reverencia y estirando la mano para estrechársela.

Sin embargo, Madara tomó la excusa de coger una de las copas que ofrecían, para no aceptar aquel gesto. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar la benevolencia que sus enemigos le ofrecían. Habían estado enfrentándose durante muchos años, que una estúpida tregua, no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Tobirama observó extrañado al Uchiha, captando esa intención oculta, miró a su hermano mayor, quién a través de sus ojos oscuros le pedía paciencia y compresión.

Hashirama sintió como alguien le tiraba de sus ropajes con una impaciencia que no pudo ignorar. Observó a su otra acompañante quién le miraba con su típica sonrisa donde irradiaba emoción.

-y esta es mi prima, Haruno Kaede. –presentándola.

-¡Es todo un placer conocerte, Madara-kun! –habló con especial entusiasmo y con un ligero carmín sobre sus mejillas.

El Uchiha alzó la ceja extrañado.

¿Madara-kun?

¿Qué confianzas eran esas?

Bueno, si la chica era feliz, pues que así le llamara.

Desinteresado, miró su copa todavía llena, sin ninguna gana de darle un trago por lo poco que toleraba el alcohol. La dejó sobre la mesa más próxima y sin decir una sola palabra, se largó, dejándoles claramente una mala imagen sobre su persona. Esa actitud provocó algo de recelo en ambos hermanos.

-¡espera! –le llamó Kaede siguiendo sus pasos.

El Uchiha solo se paró para ver con desprecio ese comportamiento tan pesado de esa desconocida. Sin embargo, ella parecía no ver esa parte negativa. En su cerebro, estaba reflejado una expresión completamente distinta.

-esto… Madara-kun, ¿has venido con alguno de tus compañeros Uchihas?

¿Compañeros Uchihas?

Se repitió mentalmente sarcástico.

¿No era un título demasiado bonito para definir a aquellos cobardes traidores?

-¡no! –contestó molesto tras haberlos recordado.

-ni… ni siquiera… -tomando una actitud más nerviosa- ¿has venido con tu… con tu… con tu mujer?

Madara parpadeó varias veces ante esa pregunta.

¿Casado?

Era una broma, ¿verdad?

Él no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a esas tonterías, más que nada porque las féminas Uchihas eran mujeres antipáticas que siempre estaban con el ceño fruncido. Y para estar callado y amargado, ya estaba él. Claro que tampoco era un guerrero casto. Tenía sus necesidades primitivas como cualquier hombre, además de que gozaba de un atractivo envidiable, donde solo necesitaba decir día y hora a la mujer que se le antojara para pasarlo bien.

-no estoy casado. –respondió. Y nunca estaría casado. Jamás se comprometería con una mujer. La experiencia le había enseñado que tras estar tres veces con la misma, al final le resultaba aburrido y no dudaba en buscar otra.

-¡ah! Entonces… ¿tienes novia? –preguntó con interés supremo, donde por todos los espíritus de Rikoudo, esperaba que no la tuviera.

-tampoco.

Y esa fue la respuesta que le alegró completamente el día a la joven Kaede.

-¡¿EN SERIO? –desbordando tanta alegría que llegó a sorprender al Uchiha- en ese caso, -y para mayor asombro, con el absoluto descaro, Kaede le cogió del brazo- deja que sea tu guía.

-¡oye…! –incómodo por esa cercanía suya, así como sus propósitos. Pero nada pudo decir para quejarse, ya que forzosamente se había visto obligado a seguirle los pasos a esa mujer, que en vez de comportarse como las mujeres de su edad, parecía una retrasada mental.

-¡Mira! –señalando a un hombre y a una mujer que tenían un gran parecido- esos de ahí son primos, miembros del clan Hyuuga. Dicen que ella pertenece a la rama principal, mientras que él a la secundaria. En otras palabras, ella es la líder y él su guardaespaldas, pero se ve que están comprometidos. Además, ambos poseen el Byakugan, una técnica ocular que…

-¡Sé lo que es el Byakugan! –cortó molesto. El saber que aquella técnica ocular era más poderosa que el Sharingan y aún por encima, sin consecuencias peligrosas, lo irritaba.

-¡menos mal! –Madara volvió a mirar a la joven con rareza. ¿Por qué se sentía feliz y aliviada cuando le había hablado con furia? Definitivamente todos los miembros de los Senjuus eran unos estúpidos- no estoy muy pulida con el Byakugan, como con el Sharingan. No me llama la atención. –mirándole felizmente- el Byakugan es algo que lo obtienen todos por genética, en cambio, el Sharingan solo unos pocos usuarios lo poseen, pero son aquellos que se esfuerzan. Y yo creo que el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, en vez de conseguirlo por la vía fácil. ¿No crees?

-… -no quería afirmar que estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho. Él también opinaba que la auténtica fuerza se valoraba con el esfuerzo conseguido. Así, ese ninja se sentiría más orgulloso de sí mismo, como le había sucedido a él cuando había logrado el Mangekyou Sharingan junto a Izuna.

-¡oh! ¡Mira! –gritó Kaede al ver a otra pareja- aquellos pertenecen al clan Nara. Son famosos por su inteligencia y su técnica de la sombra imitadora. Aunque por lo que me he enterado, su mujer proviene de una tierra lejana, donde está el desierto. Abandonó su familia y su hogar, para vivir con su marido. ¿A qué es bonito?

-… -¡Repulsivo! Es lo que pensaba realmente. Estaban en un mundo de ninjas, donde el amor debilitaba a un shinobi.

-aquellos de allí pertenecen al clan Yamanaka, famosos por su técnica de traspaso mental. Y fíjate, esos dos de ahí, son del clan Uzumaki. La pelirroja se llama Mito Uzumaki y parece que es… -entristeciéndose- la kunoichi más fuerte de todas. –extrañamente para el Uchiha, se fijó en que aquella joven de curioso cabello verde, meneaba la cabeza y para su desgracia, continuó con su descripción sobre los invitados de la fiesta- esa pareja que están bastante rellenitos, son del clan Akimichi, pero ni se te ocurra llamarles gordos, ¿eh? –riéndose brevemente- ¡ah! Y aquellos…

-¡Oye! –soltándose bruscamente de aquella chica, harto de tanta tontería- ¡¿Es que vas a amargarme la noche contándome las habilidades de cada uno de los invitados? ¡¿No ves que lo único que haces es molestarme? –le espetó irritado.

-ahm… yo… no pretendía molestarte… solo… solo quería animarte… -intentando arreglarlo.

-¡Pues déjame solo! ¡Eso me animaría más que estar con una…! –mirándola de arriba abajo con asco- ¡Con una mujer rara que es más pesada que una niña de seis años!

Aquellas palabras tan crueles acompañadas de esa mirada cargada de desprecio, dejó blanca a la joven, donde solo podía observar cómo le daba la espalda y se mezclaba entre los invitados con el halo de la soledad rodeándole. El mismo halo de soledad que había visto cuando trabajaba como espía, después de la muerte de su hermano. Todo lo contrario a cuando lo había visto por primera vez, provocando que se enamorara perdidamente del mayor enemigo de su primo.

.

_-el clan Uchiha se está haciendo cada vez más poderoso. –habían sido las palabras que salieron de un preocupado Tobirama- hermano, tenemos que pararles cuanto antes._

_El mayor de los Senjuus observó a su hermano, donde su inquietud era compartida por el resto de los líderes de los distintos clanes que los apoyaban. La mayoría eran hombres que se encontraban entre la treintena y la cuarentena. Otros de avanzada edad, que gracias a su experiencia, les proporcionaban estrategias infalibles. Y mujeres, solo habían tres: la única mujer líder, procedente del clan Inuzuka; la hija del líder Uzumaki, entrado en años, la cual era considerada la mejor kunoichi dentro de los Senjuus y sus aliados; y finalmente su adorada prima, Haruno Kaede. Sin poseer ningún tipo de genjutsu o algún jutsu poderoso, y creada con su sangre y las raíces de la tierra. Por lógica, ella no tendría porque asistir, ya que entre los presentes, era la única que no participaba activamente en la batalla contra los Uchihas. Pero, a pesar de carecer de algún jutsu y de nacer con veinticinco años, sorprendentemente poseía una inteligencia superior a todos los que pertenecían al clan Senjuu. Sus ideas en estrategias, ayudaban mucho al clan y era gracias a ella, que siempre regresaban sin ninguna pérdida que lamentar. Sin embargo, últimamente el clan Uchiha se estaba volviendo más bravo y peligroso, por lo que de seguir con la misma táctica, la retirada se convertiría en un baño de sangre._

_-tendremos que averiguar la causa que los hace tan fuertes. –comentó Hashirama, obteniendo la afirmación de los más mayores, los cuales estaban de acuerdo con su propuesta._

_-debemos mandar a alguien bien cualificado para que se infiltre. –continuó el líder del clan Uzumaki._

_-en ese caso, dejádnoslo a Yamimaru y a mí. –pidió la Inuzuka, donde su canino peludo, soltó un ladrido- es un trabajo perfecto para nosotros._

_-puede, pero acabaríais llamando la atención. –contrarió Tobirama._

_-cierto. –asintió la hija del líder del clan Uzumaki- es necesario poner a alguien que a pesar de que la descubran, el clan Uchiha no sospeche de esa persona._

_-Mito-san tiene razón. –dijo Hashirama apoyando su teoría, logrando sacar un sonrojo a la chica, el cual nunca había visto. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la persona indicada para aquel trabajo. Esa persona brillaba de emoción, ante la imaginación de ser ella la elegida y hacer algo de provecho por fin- Kaede, ¿te ves dispuesta para esa misión? _

_-¡Claro que sí! –contestón pese a las miradas desaprobatorias de la mayoría de los líderes de los clanes. Pero si lo proponía Hashirama, no tendría porque resultar una misión fallida._

_._

_Camuflada entre la arboleda, Kaede observaba a aquellos Uchihas, donde ninguno se percataba de su presencia. Todos ellos, separados en pequeños grupos, parecían estar centrados en su entrenamiento que consistían en enfrentamientos de uno contra uno. Era curioso observar cómo los Uchihas no hacían distinciones entre sexos, donde las mujeres estaban dentro de aquel programa de entrenamiento. Mientras que en el clan Senjuu, solo participaban la líder del clan Inuzuka y la hija del clan Uzumaki. Y ahora ella, se recordaba con emoción._

_Negó con la cabeza para apartar esos sentimientos de felicidad. Tenía que centrarse en la misión y sobre todo, cuidarse de que no la descubrieran._

_Puede que su primo, como última advertencia antes de partir, le aconsejara que en ese caso se hiciera pasar por forastera. Pero dudaba que los Uchihas creyeran semejante versión._

_-mejor prevenir que curar. –se dijo a sí misma._

_Manteniéndose en su posición, la Haruno pudo observar como aquellos grupos de luchadores Uchihas no cesaban su entrenamiento. Aquellas pequeñas batallas eran más bien continuas. Cuando uno perdía, en seguida se lanzaba otro de los que les rodeaba, sin darle descanso al ganador y comenzar la pelea y así sucesivamente._

_-¿será por eso que se están haciendo más fuertes? –se preguntó a sí misma. _

_Era posible, pues a pesar de llevar casi siete horas observando sus constantes peleas donde la noche empezaba a asomarse, nadie se movía del grupo para hacer algo tan natural y necesario como la llamada de la naturaleza. _

_Estaba por retirarse, viendo que en ese día no vería nada más relevante, hasta que una figura solitaria caminando alrededor de los grupos le llamó la atención. En comparación con el resto de sus camaradas Uchihas, era muy distinto. Tenía ropas un poco más elegantes; poseía más armas que el resto; su rostro era fino y bastante atractivo; cuando los Uchihas se daban cuenta de su presencia, lo saludaban con respecto, un gesto que él devolvía educadamente._

_-¿será el famoso líder, Uchiha Madara?_

_Aunque algo le decía que no. Según su primo, calificaba a Uchiha Madara como el más poderoso de entre los suyos y un tipo solitario, apático y completamente arrogante. Y aquel Uchiha de solitario no parecía tener nada. De vez en cuando, se paraba en determinado grupo, para conversar con una sonrisa sincera, por lo que apático tampoco lo era. _

_A la mente de Kaede le vino la mención que le había hecho su primo sobre los Uchihas. Madara tenía un hermano pequeño muy diferente a él, pero que extrañamente tenían una relación fraternal muy fuerte._

_-entonces, tiene que ser Uchiha Izuna. –dedujo._

_Siguiendo sus pasos, a una distancia prudente, Kaede comprobó cómo a cada grupo que pasaba, les indicaba._

_-por hoy es suficiente, id a descansar._

_Era tanta la molestia de Izuna donde iba grupo por grupo, los cuales enfrascados en el combate, no se percataban de que los grupos de al lado ya habían finalizado._

_Guiada por la curiosidad sobre lo que Izuna haría tras haber avisado al último grupo, Kaede continuó escondida entre la arboleda. Seguramente su primo estaría preocupado por su tardanza, pero en serio que quería ver su reacción tras terminar de dar el aviso. Hasta le parecía cómico. Izuna aparecía en el grupo, comentaba algunas cosas sobre el entrenamiento, daba por terminado el entrenamiento y el grupo sumiso y sin decir palabra, recogían sus cosas y se marchaban. Luego iba para el siguiente grupo que estaba a unos cincuenta metros y lo mismo. Antes que el lugar estaba infestado de grupos de Uchihas, la aparición de Izuna, lo convertía en un paso para Moisés. _

_Cuando no tuvo más grupos que avisar, Kaede tragó saliva expectante a lo que haría. Vio como había cruzado de brazos, a medida que soltaba un largo y pesado suspiro._

_-hermano, como siempre entrenándote solo. –escuchó como murmuraba para sí mismo y lo vio adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque._

_Pero, ¿había oído bien?_

_¿Hermano?_

_El corazón le empezó a latirle con fuerza, pero de temor._

_Si seguía a aquel Uchiha, tenía la posibilidad de ver al líder y quizás, descubrir lo qué le hacía tan poderoso que preocupaba a su primo y al resto de los Senjuus. Por otro lado, cabía la posibilidad de que aquel líder, calificado como el mejor entre los suyos, la descubriera y no se tragara su excusa. Además, era muy tarde y no le convenía meterse en la jaula del león, cuando había estado dentro de la de sus cachorros._

_Quizás debería irse e informar._

_._

"_-Uchiha Madara es un hueso duro de roer. Solo yo puedo enfrentarme a él. Los demás, ni siquiera Tobirama, tendrían alguna oportunidad contra él. Además, cuenta con el Mangekyou Sharingan una técnica mortífera como letal. Con sus ojos, puede causar un verdadero tormento sobre el afectado."_

_._

_Tragó saliva, ante las palabras de su primo sobre lo verdaderamente peligroso que era Madara. Eso tendría que ser un incentivo para que desistiera y regresar con los Senjuu, pero…_

_¡Ella había sido elegida por los Senjuus para ayudarles!_

_Y si no le daba información sobre el más peligroso, no serviría de nada su camuflaje._

_Sin más dilación, saltando de rama en rama, siguió el camino de Uchiha Izuna._

_._

_El paso calmado a través del bosque y la media hora que llevaba Izuna caminando, hizo que Kaede temiera de que aquel Uchiha la hubiera descubierto y la estuviera llevando a una trampa. Sin embargo, el sonido de fondo de una cascada, le hizo ver que pronto abandonarían la espesura de aquel bosque. _

_En su salida, Izuna se detuvo, teniendo en frente un río que comunicaba con aquella cascada situada al otro lado._

_Y entonces fue cuando lo vio por primera vez._

_Sentado, de piernas cruzadas sobre una roca bajo aquella agua brava golpeándole los hombros y la cabeza, su largo cabello oscuro como la noche caía sobre su pecho desnudo, con sus pequeñas gotas resbalando lentamente. Sus ojos cerrados, manteniéndose tranquilo y relajado en su pose de meditación, donde parecía ignorar el ruido y lo que aquel agua le ocasionaba. Sus pantalones negros, la única prenda que tenía, se apegaban a sus piernas como segunda tela._

_Kaede lo miraba detenidamente embobada._

_Aquel pecho era fuerte, bien tonificado, blanco, con aquellas gotas que parecían manos acariciando su piel y que descansaban en el borde de aquellos pantalones oscuros, quiénes traviesos continuaban el camino con más lentitud. Sus largas piernas, donde gracias al agua, se apreciaban su ligera musculatura. Y aquel rostro, serio, inmaculado, hermoso, donde debido a su largo flequillo solo podía ver la mitad de su cara._

_-¡HERMANO!_

_Sacándola de su estupor, Kaede volvió en sí misma, pero fue solo por unos segundos, ya que cuando Madara abrió los ojos, la Haruno se perdió en aquel negro tan profundo que logró embaucarla más._

_-¿qué sucede, Izuna? –preguntó sin mover un solo músculo._

_¡DIOS!_

_¡Hasta su voz era terriblemente sexy que si pudiera, la sedujo todavía más!_

_-¡es muy tarde, hermano! –el estridente sonido de la cascada, hacía que Izuna tuviera que gritar, todo lo contrario a Madara- ¡vamos a descansar!_

_Que Madara volviera a cerrar los ojos, fue respuesta negativa y eso preocupaba al joven Izuna._

_-¡por favor, hermano! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Apenas duermes! –le suplicó._

_Madara abrió los ojos con el Sharingan en ellos._

_Kaede se contrajo cuando lo vio ponerse bruscamente en pie, con el agua todavía golpeándole, dándole un aire completamente salvaje y poderoso._

_-¡NO PIENSO DESCANSAR HASTA QUE NO VENZA A HASHIRAMA! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME HUMILLE! ¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA MATARLE! ¡LO MATARÉ Y AL RESTO DE TODOS ESOS SENJUUS! –dicho eso último con una sonrisa maléfica como loca._

_Aquellas palabras fueron como un vaso de agua fría que la despertó por completo de su ensoñación. Uchiha Madara, puede que fuera un hombre de ensueño, pero su alma estaba podrida y llena de maldad._

_Temblando de miedo, entristecida, solo pudo escuchar como el más joven decía._

_-como quieras. –comentó con resignación- Entonces, deja que te ayude con tu entrenamiento, hermano. –le pidió con una sonrisa amable y gentil._

_._

_De regreso al cuartel de los Senjuus, todos, su primo, en primera fila, la esperaban con caras llenas de preocupación._

_-¡Kaede! –gritó Hashirama corriendo hacia ella, seguido de los demás- ¡gracias a Dios que has regresado! _

_-pensamos que te habían descubierto. –siguió Tobirama._

_-no, tranquilos. No lo han hecho. –contestó apagada, todavía afectada por la crueldad del líder Uchiha._

_-¿y bien? ¿Has conseguido algo? –había preguntado en esta ocasión, el líder del clan Yamanaka._

_-digamos que sí. –procediendo a contarles el largo entrenamiento que hacían los Uchihas sin el descanso merecido, ni siquiera para beber. Por supuesto, se cuidó de no mencionar su encuentro con Madara, de hacerlo, seguramente le habría dado un patatús a su primo Hashirama._

_-hum, yo diría que es un entrenamiento de resistencia. –objetó el líder del clan Nara- ¿El líder, Uchiha Madara, y su hermano Uchiha Izuna, también participan en ese tipo de prueba?_

_-no lo sé. No los he visto. –mirando hacia otro lado para que no les viera la mentira._

_-está bien. Ya nos ocuparemos ahora nosotros de elaborar una estrategia. Vete a descansar, Kaede. –le propuso Hashirama con amabilidad._

_Ella asintió sumisa. _

_Nada más ver su futón, se dejó caer sobre él, como peso muerto, a pesar de lo poco femenino que resultaba aquel acto. _

_-Uchiha Madara… -murmuró mirando el techo de su tienda._

_Era un enemigo altamente peligroso y cruel. De eso, no tenía duda._

_Se giró para estar de lado._

_Pero también había sido el hombre que había provocado un aceleramiento en su corazón; un sonrojo en sus mejillas; un deseo increíble de convertirse en el agua de la cascada y tocar cada parte de su ser. _

_._

"_-¡NO PIENSO DESCANSAR HASTA QUE NO VENZA A HASHIRAMA! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME HUMILLE! ¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA MATARLE! ¡LO MATARÉ Y AL RESTO DE TODOS ESOS SENJUUS! –dicho eso último con una sonrisa maléfica como loca."_

_._

_Había sido un chasco haber escuchado aquellas palabras. _

_Uchiha Madara hablaba con palabras fuertes, matar a su primo y a los Senjuus, donde ella estaría incluida._

_Cerró los ojos, donde una solitaria lágrima se escapaba traviesa._

.

Solo con verle aquella vez se había enamorado como una tonta. Una tonta que seguía enamorada, a pesar de su amenaza firme y malévola.

No entendía aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que había desencadenado que desde aquella noche sus sueños, hasta entonces tranquilos, no paraban de ser ardientes, aptas para mayores de dieciocho años. Él, Uchiha Madara, en cada sueño la tomaba con una pasión donde ella no hacía nada por apartarlo, sino lo contrario. Ella le correspondía; le pedía más una y otra vez; más fuerte…

Con un ligero carmín, observó al Uchiha solitario en aquella celebración.

Su rostro fruncido y su amargura eran tan diferentes en sus sueños, donde no solo era sexo.

¡En absoluto!

Siempre y con aquellos ojos negros desbordados en ternura y cariño, una y otra vez decía: "_Te quiero_" "_Te amo, Kaede_" "_Solo mía_" "_Eres solo mía, Kaede_"

La primera vez, después de haberle conocido, cuando lo había soñado, no había podido reprimir la verdad con la que hablaba su corazón. Recordaba perfectamente, cómo aquellas lágrimas saladas aún permanecían al día siguiente, confirmando que por Madara sentía un amor imposible de olvidar.

Había sido por eso, que le había pedido a su primo volver a infiltrarse entre los Uchihas. Hashirama quién se había mostrado bastante contradictorio, al final había tenido que ceder ante las opiniones de sus aliados.

Eso le había dado la oportunidad de volver a verlo, solo a él. El resto de los Uchihas seguían con esa prueba de resistencia, como el líder del clan Nara lo había denominado, por lo que podría gozar de verlo y buscar razones para dejar de amarlo.

Sonrió para sí misma, por lo contradictorio que sonaba.

Ansiaba verlo, pero quería olvidarlo.

Y al final, había ganado el sentimiento del amor sobre el desprecio.

Día que pasaba, no había momento en que Madara rugiera su despecho hacia los Hashirama y los Senjuu hacia Izuna cuando se presentaba. Sin embargo, como Izuna era alguien comprensivo y muy amable, aceptaba aquel mal humor de Madara, ayudándole. Eso había abierto una personalidad de Madara que su primo y todos desconocían: alguien que adoraba a su hermanito por encima de todos; una risa en contadas ocasiones, cuando tenían un tropezón estúpido…

Adoraba cuando Izuna entorpecía el entrenamiento de Madara, porque así podía ver esa otra cara que fascinaría a cualquier mujer.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kaede le había pedido a su primo información sobre la técnica ilusoria de los Uchihas, tomando como excusa que era para su infiltración.

Quería saber todo lo que envolvía a Madara, desde los orígenes de su clan hasta sus técnicas ígneas. Pues muchas veces cavilaba en salir de su escondrijo, descubrirse y conocerlo personalmente. Sin embargo, habían dos cosas que la detenían de aquel propósito: la primera, aquello sería traicionar al clan Senjuu y a su primo Hashirama, quién le había dado la vida; y segundo, en muy contadas ocasiones, Madara dejaba de estar todo el día bajo la cascada para dirigirse a donde se encontraban sus camaradas Uchihas divididos en grupos, acercarse a una chica y susurrarle algo al oído. Después, él se marchaba, dejando aquella chica sonrojada. Kaede se había sentido confusa, imaginando algo que no deseaba que fuese cierto.

Bajó la vista, mirando sus sandalias verdes a juego con sus pantalones, como si ahí estuviera impreso aquellas imágenes de Madara manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otra, con la misma pasión que sucedía en sus sueños, pero sin palabras de cariño o amor.

Lloró y había llorado más al descubrir que era el tipo de hombre que no pasaba más de tres veces con la misma chica. Resumiendo, Madara solo las usaba para sus necesidades y al hartarse, se buscaba a otra.

Y todas ellas eran hermosas, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y con experiencia en aquel campo.

-…

Volvió a mirar a Madara, su mirada estaba entre perdida y molesta. Una molestia que se había acentuado tras la muerte de Izuna.

Ella lo había visto destrozado, llorando en solitario sobre su tumba, aislándose más del resto de su clan, ganándose a pulso su desconfianza.

Temiendo que una revuelta lo perjudicara, Kaede había ideado lo de la tregua para salvarlo. Sabía que su primo no se la negaría, nunca le negaba antes y además, los años de constante guerra comenzaba a cansar tanto a los de su bando como al del enemigo.

Afortunadamente, los Uchihas habían aceptado.

Y ella por fin podría conocerlo en persona, abrirle su corazón, darle la confianza que su clan nunca le había dado y lo más importante, hacerlo feliz. Que volviera a ser aquel hombre que se reía con su hermano de vez en cuando.

Sí.

Aunque ese día la despreciara, no se rendiría.

-¿ocurre algo, Kaede? –la voz de Hashirama, la sobresaltó.

Con el corazón latiéndole sonoramente, rezando de que no descubriera sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, se giró lentamente encontrándose con sus dos primos.

-¿ese Uchiha te ha hecho algo? –preguntó esta vez el menor de los hermanos.

-eh… no… -aparte de insultarla y dejarla con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Kaede, –comenzó su primo mayor con una voz extraña- recuerda que fui yo quién te dio la vida mediante aquel jutsu prohibido. Siempre fuiste una buena chica, obedeciéndome en todo momento. Y yo siempre te he consentido en todo lo que me has pedido, como cuando me pediste que querías una hermana _igual_ que tú y también la tregua a esos Uchihas.

-no hay necesidad de que haya más peleas. –le interrumpió. Aunque hablase con la verdad, sus intenciones habían sido para proteger al Uchiha, del cual estaba enamorada en secreto.

-eso es verdad. –asintiendo- supongo que serás consciente de que estás en deuda conmigo.

-ahm… supongo…

¿A qué venían aquellas palabras tan misteriosas e inusuales por parte de su primo? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan amenazante y tan decidido? ¿Y dónde se había metido Tobirama que no estaba?

-sé que somos primos, aunque a diferencia de los Hyuuga, no estamos emparentado genéticamente. De hecho, en tu interior –colocándole una mano sobre su pecho percibiendo su latir todavía acelerado, aunque su contacto había logrado que se incrementara- solo fluye mi sangre. Tú quisiste que estuviéramos emparentados como hermanos, pero me opuse rotundamente porque después de todo mi vínculo contigo no es el mismo que el que tengo con Tobirama.

-ahm… sí…

-el resto de los clanes saben que somos primos pero no como el resto. Así que no habrá problemas en que lo acepten.

-¿aceptar el qué? –preguntó sin gustarle demasiado lo que le contestaría.

-nuestro compromiso. –contestó con una sonrisa natural.

-¿com… compromiso? –repitiendo incrédula, donde la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-me lo debes, Kaede. Estás en deuda conmigo.

-pero… pero… -en búsqueda de una razón válida para rechazarlo, ya que aunque lo negase, Hashirama parecía no querer aceptarla. De hecho, estaba incluso dispuesto a obligarla a que se casara con él- yo… yo no soy la mujer indicada para ser tu esposa… es decir, te mereces a una kunoichi de tu nivel como Mito-san.

-no me importa que no estés a mi nivel. Yo te quiero, siempre te he querido. –su confesión la pilló desprevenida, comprendiendo ahora porque siempre la había tratado de una manera muy especial- no me importa nadie más y estoy decidido. –pero su decisión comenzaba a aterrarla. De reojo, miró a Madara, con la estúpida esperanza de que viéndoles les interrumpiera y la sacara de aquel apuro, pero él seguía perdido en su mundo, donde solo existía su difunto y querido hermano menor- estoy convencido que al clan Senjuu le parecerá bien.

¡Pero a ella no!

Para empezar, nunca había visto de manera amorosa a su primo, aunque él intentase disuadirla de que con el tiempo, aprendería a amarle.

¡No!

¡Nunca!

De todas formas, aquella propuesta le resultaba injusta.

-por favor, escúchenme un momento. –anunció Hashirama alzando la voz y con una mano sobre su hombro.

¿Eh?

¡Un momento!

No iría a hacerlo público, ¿verdad?

Observó como todos, Madara inclusive, prestaban atención al moreno.

-quisieras presentarles oficialmente a mi futura esposa, Haruno Kaede.

Y el mundo se le vino abajo al recibir la efusiva ovación por parte de los invitados acompañados de los aplausos y las felicitaciones, siendo Tobirama el primero.

Kaede en shock, solo recibía sin decir nada. Estaba tan destrozada por aquel compromiso hecho público a la villa conocida recientemente como Konoha, que la dejaba sin posibilidades de intentar algo con el líder Uchiha. De hacerlo, supondría un escándalo que no solo la perjudicaría a ella, sino también a Madara.

Aunque Kaede recibiera la alegría y las felicitaciones, lloraba por lo imposible que resultaba tener un romance con el amor de su vida.

En ese momento vio como todo se había perdido.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! No tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto. Diría que en parte fue porque comencé a estudiar y con dos trabajos, solo tenía tiempo para hacer algunas actualizaciones, pero eso solo pudo ser en diciembre del año pasado, que desde entonces, uff… fue completamente imposible. Y claro, quería que la continuación de este fic, coincidiera cuando hiciera actualización masiva de fics, donde quería que esa fecha coincidiera con mi cumpleaños. (_¡Felicidades! Ya os respondo a ello, gracias_)

Como dije, en esta versión, no habrá paradas de comentarios entre Madara y Sasuke. Esta vez será una historia seguida hasta llegar a la época actual.

En este capítulo, Kaede me salió un poco más infantil que la otra versión, pero bueno, el tiempo y los sucesos convertirán a aquella Kaede que hemos visto.

También, como podéis apreciar, en esta versión ya se hace patente lo que siente Hashirama por Kaede, donde esta vez se le declara.

Puse el personaje de Mito, ya que ahora que se sabe más cosas del manga, pues relacionarlo para que tenga más veracidad posible.

Por otra parte, aquellos que se han percatado, cuando Kaede hace mención sobre los primos Hyuuga y la pareja de Nara, creo que algunos los habrán relacionado con Neji x Hinata y Shikamaru x Temari, ¿no? Pues ya aviso, que a lo largo de este fic NO habrá Neji x Hinata, pero sí Shikamaru x Temari.

Sin nada más que alegar, solo que trataré que la conti esté antes de que empiece las clases. Espero que me regaléis reviews y besos.

'Atori'


	3. Capítulo 2

**SUMARY: **Basado en mi fic _Unmei: Uchiha to Haruno_. La historia contada sin tragedias, con todos sus personajes vivos. Lo que hubiera pasado si los padres de Sasuke pudieran escapar a Amegakure, tras la masacre del clan. ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando sepa la verdad, respecto a Sakura?

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de _Naruto_, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2 Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **Este fic solo está publicado, aparte de en sitio, en "NarutoUchiha" bajo mi ID de Aine Ishida (aunque como me hice una cuenta como Atori chan, es probable que borre en donde lo tenía con Aine Ishida y lo suba con el otro) y en "MundoSasuSaku", como Atori. Por lo que, si lo encontráis en otro lado, por favor avisadme.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura; Madara x Kaede; Fugaku x Ayame/Mikoto; Itachi x Celinda.

**Dato: **El título significa _Nuevo Destino_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, salvo los personajes de Kaede y Celinda. El nombre y la identidad como "Ayame" es también de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Este fic es enteramente dedicado a Nessa, la persona que me hizo dibujos de los personajes de Unmei y otros relacionados con la historia**_

* * *

_**ATARASHII UNMEI**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_Vía de escape_

Furiosa, con ganas de patear la cama o lo que fuese, así se sentía Kaede. Encerrada en su habitación, todavía recordaba como su primo… SU PRIMO, por el amor de dios… había anunciado, ante toda la población de Konoha, su compromiso.

-Un enlace incestuoso, ¿dónde habrase visto? -en los Hyuuga, se recordó, tres segundos después-. Bueno… eso es… porque son raros –recordando la introversión de la líder de la rama principal y su impotencia a saludar como era debido ante uno de los miembros del clan Uzumaki-. Pero esto sigue siendo un compromiso incestuoso y que quedará escrita en los libros de historia: el Primer Hokage se compromete con el ser creado –entonces no serían propiamente parientes, volvió a recordarse- ¡Ahrg! –llevándose las manos a la cabeza, notando como su subconsciente parecía aprobar su enlace con Hashirama. Derrotada, se acostó con fuerza sobre su cama y mirando al techo susurró- Madara-kun…

Y es que esa era la otra parte de su tormento.

Ella de quién estaba enamorada realmente era de Madara, o lo que era lo mismo, el que hasta hace tres meses había sido el enemigo mortal de su primo, el hombre con el que se casaría dentro de un mes.

-Irónico, todo es irónico –soltó más frustrada.

Justo en esos momentos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sabiendo que se trataría de algún sirviente de "su primo" quién traía un nuevo regalo de bodas, no se molestó en contestar.

-¿Kaede-sama? –la sirvienta con su semblante preocupado había entrado, temerosa de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido- ¡Uff! Menos mal que estáis bien.

Kaede observó como su predicción era cierta. Aquella mujer traía en sus manos un enorme regalo y que felizmente se lo entregaba.

-Un obsequio de parte del clan Akimichi.

-Eso explica que sea tan gordo –argumentó sin medir sus palabras. Pero es que estaba tan molesta, que poco le importaba faltarle al respeto a sus colegas ninjas, aunque fueran con verdades.

-¡Kaede! No deberías comportarte de esa manera –y para más inri de la peliverde, por la puerta aparecía Mito Uzumaki.

-¡¿Mito-sama?! –saludó la sirvienta con una inclinación de cuerpo, demostrando que por ella sentía más respeto que por lo que sería la futura mujer del Hokage, o eso le pareció a Kaede.

-¿Te importaría retirarte? –pidiéndole a la sirvienta.

-Como usted desee, señora.

Más enfado para Kaede.

Vale que no aceptase el enlace con su primo, quién era la personalidad más importante de la villa, después de los feudales, pero por lógica, se merecía un respeto más grande que el que gozaba la Uzumaki.

¡Para eso que se anulara el compromiso y todos felices!

-Kaede, ¿te ocurre algo con Hashirama? –preguntó la pelirroja una vez asolas.

-Nada –salvo que anunció un compromiso sin consultarla y sin saber siquiera si ella le correspondía, por lo demás, no le había pasado nada de nada. Pensaba con cierta ironía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te muestras tan esquiva con él?

-…

-Hashirama está muy preocupado y él te quiere mucho –sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con un tono muy especial que Kaede no alcanzó a descifrar, pero que catalogaba como distinto-. Ahora que la guerra entre Senjuus y Uchihas ha terminado, es momento de dedicarnos a vivir felizmente –sentándose a su lado-. Hashirama se lo merece y más si es con la persona que tanto ama.

-¿Acaso Madara-kun no tiene derecho a vivir feliz con una mujer que lo ame de verdad? –soltó sin pensar demasiado.

-¿Disculpa? –sin comprender a qué vino aquello y sobre todo extrañada por el sufijo cariñoso agregado al Uchiha.

-Que… no solo nosotros debemos ser felices… El líder Uchiha también tiene derecho a ser amado por una mujer y si es del clan de los Senjuu, entonces reforzaría la alianza… ¿no opinas lo mismo? -riendo nerviosa.

-Dudo que haya alguna mujer del grupo Senjuu que quiera comprometerse con semejante hombre –objetó Mito.

-"Pues yo lo haría" –pensó Kaede sin poder evitarlo.

-Sin embargo, Uchiha no viene al asunto que nos preocupa –enfocándose en la Haruno con gravedad-. Kaede, ¿estás enfadada o molesta por algo con Hashirama?

La chica enfrentó su mirada, perdiendo irremediablemente y mirando hacia alguna parte de la habitación, contestó.

-No.

-Entonces, por favor, no le entristezcas esquivándolo –levantándose de la cama-. Eres muy afortunada de casarte con un hombre tan maravilloso como él.

Dejándola sola, Kaede se sintió abrumada por las palabras de la Uzumaki. Era verdad que todo lo bueno residía en un hombre que estaba enamorado de ella, en comparación de un Uchiha que solo la conocía de una vez y que la había despreciado a los pocos minutos.

Suspiró con fuerza, a medida que se acercaba a la ventana, donde ofrecía una clara vista de los alrededores de la villa. Todo era verde, hermoso y libre. Si pudiera fusionarse con la naturaleza para evitar el enlace. Si pudiera estar lo que le quedaba de soltera en completa libertad pensando y suspirando por el hombre que tanto amaba.

-¿Por qué no? Mi vida ya va a estar atada a Hashirama me guste o no. Y seguro que Mito va volver a darme la lata otra vez –mosqueada de que la presionara a estar con alguien tan "esplendoroso" como Hashirama.

Decidida a disfrutar como quisiera su vida de soltera, saltó por la ventana hasta aterrizar en la rama más cercana. De rama en rama, con la suave brisa de los árboles golpeándole la cara, Kaede, se sintió alegre y animada.

Cerró los ojos y guiándose por sus instintos, dejó que en su mente solo existiera un hombre, Madara Uchiha. En su fantasía, se lo imaginó saltando a su lado, feliz como ella; cogiéndola de la mano; cogiéndola de la cintura; abrazándola; besándola; amándola…

Pensando en cosas indecentes, no se percató de una débil rama, que provocó la vuelta a la realidad y el dejar que la fuerza de la gravedad cumpliera con su norma aplicada.

Tras haber recibido la caída, Kaede se sobó el trasero y la espalda. Dolía un poquito, pero no tanto como había esperado.

-¡Sácate de encima o te mato!

Kaede parpadeó varias veces al reconocer esa voz y sintiendo la blandura del suelo, así como moverse ligeramente, se apartó bruscamente de un salto. Entonces comprobó que para su mala suerte o fortuna, había caído sobre Madara Uchiha.

-¿Tú? –fue lo primero que dijo el Uchiha al reconocerla, mientras se sobaba la cabeza-. Desde luego, eres la reina de la molestia.

-Lo… lo siento… -disculpándose-. Iba… distraída –mientras pensaba en él y en cosas indecorosas.

-…

Lo vio mejor y observó en que por primera vez se encontraba con ropa de calle. Tan acostumbrada a verle con su armadura o sin nada sobre su pecho, que verlo con aquella simple camiseta roja, le parecía sexy y con un aire que denotaba rebeldía. Y recostado sobre la hierba, con las manos tras la cabeza, lo ponía más seductor, como si invitara a cualquier fémina a tirarse encima suya para que le quitaran aquella camiseta holgada y…

-¡Deja de mirarme y lárgate de una vez!

Kaede se sobresaltó colorada, como si hubiera sido pillada in fraganti. Y peor aún, nuevamente había sido rechazada.

Estaba claro que jamás iba a conseguir nada con el Uchiha que tanto amaba. Dispuesta a cumplir con lo dicho, Kaede se volteó y con pasos lentos y pesados, regresó de donde había salido. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco y le observó de reojo. Parecía que Madara se había relajado, ya que había retornado la siesta de la cual ella le había interrumpido.

En unos pocos segundos la tensión y la furia que habían carcomido al Uchiha, se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Bien pensado, si echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, aquel lugar ofrecía una paz y una tranquilidad que calmaba hasta la bestia más sanguinaria.

-… -lo miró una vez más. Su respiración relajada, los músculos de sus brazos desnudos subiendo y bajando en completa armonía.

Se mordió el labio ante la tentación que esa imagen le estaba ofreciendo y la fantasía que ella había creado en su mente.

Solo unos momentos, le decía su subconsciente. Al menos se aguantaría el deseo de quitarle la camiseta, le dijo a su subconsciente como si solo eso fuera suficiente. Él no se dará cuenta si iba con cuidado.

Ya estás atada ante lo irremediable, disfruta ahora que puedes.

Como una despedida de soltera.

.

_Cinco días después…_

-¿Qué hay con Kaede? –preguntó Hashirama a la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-Pues ella me dice que necesita tiempo para reflexionar sobre la aceptación de un compromiso incestuoso, según ella, y que nadie la moleste en la tarde.

El moreno suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Crees que me he precipitado al anunciar el compromiso sin contar con su opinión? –siendo esa siempre su preocupación y que ahora se arrepentía.

-Para nada, Hokage-sama. Vos sois un hombre de gran reputación, amable y con un gran atractivo donde ninguna mujer os rechazaría –elogiaba Mito con un ligero carmín sobre sus mejillas-. Kaede, que siempre os ha considerado como un primo, se ha sentido violenta, pero creo que empieza a aceptarlo.

-Ella debe darse cuenta que en realidad no somos primos. Solo su creador.

-Y habéis creado a una mujer hermosa, con mucho carácter, debo alegar, pero también inocente. Tendría a muchos hombres tras suya, de no ser porque saben que está comprometida con alguien como usted –dijo Mito con una pena que trataba de ocultar.

-Es la lealtad que me tienen, que por eso se han rendido. Menos Madara, que aún sigue guardándome rencor –el hecho de pronunciar al Uchiha, hizo que Hashirama frunciera los labios en un gesto grave.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Mito perceptiva ante ese cambio de actitud en su rostro.

-Nada, solo… algo que me tiene comiendo la cabeza últimamente.

-¿Sobre Kaede?

-Sobre ella y Madara…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó intrigada por la extraña combinación de nombres, ya que para ella era como mezclar el azúcar con la sal.

-Nada. Deben ser los celos que me hacen pensar cosas extrañas –pero aún así, al ser un tema que ni con su hermano había consultado, necesitaba la voz de una persona ajena, para que le diera una opinión al respeto-. Mito, ¿nunca te ha parecido sospechosa la actitud de Kaede cuando se mencionaba a Madara?

La mujer abrió la boca y todos los sucesos en los que la Haruno se había envuelto en relación con los Uchiha, aparecieron como una película a cámara rápida, así como la conversación mantenida cinco días atrás.

-Quizás son paranoias mías, pero es que desde el primer día que la mandé, nunca me dio un parte que tuviera que ver con Madara, solo de los Uchihas. Hasta me daba detalles sobre Izuna, pero nunca de Madara. Luego estuvo su insistencia en la tregua, porque aseguraba que la tristeza del hermano de Madara lo haría recapacitar sobre la paz. Y el día de la ceremonia de la alianza, se amigó con Madara con gran fervor y alegría. ¿Tú qué dices, Mito? ¿Crees que estoy siendo paranoico?

Según Mito, para nada. Hashirama tenía sus motivos, y unos muy buenos, para pensar que Kaede, probablemente… posiblemente… seguramente… estuviera enamorada de Madara o peor para la villa, que ambos estuvieran manteniendo una relación oculta.

Eso sería traición por parte de la Haruno y una guerra civil.

Sin embargo, si exponía su razón al afirmarlo con la acotación de lo que había oído por boca de Kaede, Hashirama declararía la guerra a los Uchihas hoy mismo. Y nuevamente, habrían muertes innecesarias.

Pero por otro lado, Hashirama no se merecía ser engañado por una mujer que parecía preferir a un tipo tan cruel y despiadado como lo era Uchiha Madara.

-¿Qué opinas, Mito? –insistió Hashirama, deseoso de saber su opinión.

Y debido al amor que guardaba en secreto, tampoco quería mentirle.

-He oído… que Madara no es hombre de una sola mujer. Nunca dura con ellas más de tres días. Y si… Kaede intentase algo… Madara la rechazaría al instante, debido a su condición de Senjuu. Madara os odia profundamente y a toda vuestra estirpe.

Aunque era una respuesta más tranquilizadora que una opinión sobre lo que creía Hashirama, fue suficiente para aliviarlo y que el velo de la inseguridad se fuera de inmediato.

-Tienes razón. Pensándolo bien, ese hombre solo amó a su hermano. El resto de personas, su clan inclusive, poco le importa.

-Hokage-sama, sonáis como si Madara fuese un gay y además, incestuoso –rió Mito por las palabras malintencionadas del moreno.

-Es lo que parece con su imagen. El hecho de que como líder no se ocupe de los asuntos del clan y tenga que hacerlo su primo, me da que pensar una posible conspiración –poniéndose serio-. Él nunca quiso la paz. Y entre tú y yo, siempre quise eliminar a Madara y luego proponer la alianza con los Uchihas –Mito le miró sorprendida-. Uchiha Madara es un sujeto increíblemente poderoso, sin él, los Uchihas serían fáciles de manipular.

.

Las pestañas de Madara se movieron fugazmente en señal de que estaba saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Un sueño agradable, tenía que reconocer. Llevaba casi cinco días soñando con su hermano, cuando todavía eran niños inocentes y vivían felizmente. La paz que transmitía aquel bosque era tan letal, que de las acostumbradas pesadillas de guerra y de la muerte de su hermano, había pasado a ser pacíficas, alegres y hasta divertidas.

Se movió ligeramente y sintió algo pesado sobre su pecho, así como algo blando sobre su brazo derecho.

¡Pelo!

Tras lograr identificarlo.

Y no era el suyo.

Abriendo los ojos, acostumbrando sus orbes oscuras a la oscuridad que ofrecía la noche, se fijó en que tenía una figura encima suya, durmiendo pacíficamente.

Reconoció a aquella pesada que no paraba de atosigarle, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

¿Qué coño le había pasado a esa loca para tumbarse a su lado y dormir despreocupadamente? ¿No era la prometida del imbécil de Hashirama? ¿Qué se fuera a follarlo en medio de las calles si quería riesgo y aventura?

Eso si es que no era virgen el idiota, mofándose de él en pensamientos.

Sentándose sobre la hierba, movió a aquella mujer para que despertara.

-Oe, despierta.

Pero la mujer tenía el sueño tan pesado, que en vez de despertar, se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, susurrando con un suspiro.

-¡Madara-kun!

Madara quedó estático.

¿Soñaba con él?

¿Qué le ocurría a aquella mujer?

El hecho de que una desconocida soñase con él y se quedara durmiendo a su lado, aprovechando su siesta, eran razones para sentirse acosado y escapar de aquella loca psicópata.

-Con razón ese imbécil se casa con esta loca –dando por hecho que Hashirama era otro maniático del montón.

La miró, y en su rostro sonriente e inocente no aparecía ningún atisbo que lo llevasen a concluir que se trataba de una loca. Todo lo contrario. De hecho, ahora que recordaba, esa constitución ya la había visto hace años en una princesa. De aquellas, su hermano aún vivía. El padre de la princesa les había contratado para realizar algo que los Senjuu estaban en contra. Madara había aceptado simplemente porque eso originaría una futura pelea contra Hashirama. Pues en su mente siempre estaba la oportunidad de vencer a aquel Senjuu que todavía le seguía jodiéndole la vida con sus aires de superioridad al proclamarse Hokage. Por lo tanto, no se había fijado en como lo miraba la princesa y mucho menos había estado enterado de lo que esa carita significaba. Su hermano pequeño, siempre tan atento y más avispado en esos temas, fue quién le había dado la clave.

.

_-Vaya un corazón roto que has dejado, hermano –le dijo Izuna entre risas, mientras salían de aquella gran mansión de estilo oriental._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A la princesa esa. Andaba loquita por ti._

_-Lo dudo. Si estuviera por mí, entonces me lo diría para que nos fuéramos a la cama cuanto antes, en vez de mirarme con esa sonrisita boba._

_-La delicadeza no es lo tuyo, ¿eh, hermano? –objetó Izuna con una gota._

_-Es la verdad. Todas las mujeres son unas busconas que solo quieren satisfacerse._

_-Te equivocas. No son todas así. Están aquellas de corazón noble y sincero que se enamoran._

_-¿Que se enamoran? –cuestionó como si esa palabra fuese nueva en su diccionario._

_-Así es. Esa chica por ejemplo, si te miraba de aquella manera, era porque estaba enamorada de ti. Pero, estaría esperando a una oportunidad para decirte cuánto te quiere o quizás, porque la timidez le impide confesar lo que siente._

_Madara se paró viendo a su hermano como si fuera un bicho raro._

_-¡Izuna, se supone que eres un ninja todopoderoso! ¡Deja de decir esas mariconadas! _

_El muchacho se encogió de hombros._

_-Solo decía la verdad –y sintiendo una presencia, se volteó, observando cómo la princesa corría hacia ellos como alma que lleva el diablo-. Y ahí tendrás la prueba cuando te entregue alguna carta de amor o la promesa de que te esperará porque te quiere. Ya me contarás –adelantándose a sabiendas que él sobraría._

.

-Y el muy cabrón tuvo razón –recordando Madara con angustia donde había pasado tal cómo había predicho.

Suspiró y observó por tercera vez a aquella criatura. Si tenía la cara de enamorada, como él creía que podía ser, ¿por qué se casaba con el imbécil de Hashirama?

-…

¡Como si a él le importara!

-…

Bueno, un poco de curiosidad sí que tenía acerca de la respuesta.

-…

Aunque también puede que de tan creído que se lo tenía sobre su atractivo y popularidad, que se estuviera imaginando cosas.

-…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la muchacha se acostaba a su lado y soñaba con él?

-…

Aunque debía reconocer que el permitir que una chica le abrazase de esa forma, era muy reconfortante. Acostumbrado a tirarse a las mujeres y largarse después del acto sexual, que no sabía lo que era dormir en compañía.

-…

Y la chica había aparecido hacía unos cinco días, los mismos días desde que empezaba a soñar con cosas agradables.

¿Sería a causa de ella?

-…

Eso sí que quería averiguarlo.

La chica empezó a moverse en señal de que se estaba despertando.

Pero no quería que ella lo supiera.

Volviendo a su posición inicial, Madara cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

Abriendo primero los ojos medio adormilada, Kaede se sentó para después estirarse a gusto.

-Lástima que solo haya sido un sueño –se lamentaba, mientras inspeccionaba todo lo que tenía alrededor.

Tenía un poco de fresco en los brazos, por lo que se frotó inconscientemente para darse calor. El sol se había escondido para dar paso a la luna y el cielo oscuro pero estrellado. A su lado, seguía durmiendo Madara…

-¡Ah! –levantándose bruscamente y conteniendo algún tipo de sonido que su boca pudiese emitir y en consecuencia, despertar al líder Uchiha.

Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes. Si su primo o cualquier otra persona, descubrían que no estaba en la habitación, ya se imaginaría el alboroto que se armaría por Konoha.

Pero también… observando como Madara seguía durmiendo… no podía marcharse y dejar a Madara ahí tirado sin nada con que taparlo. Podría coger un resfriado.

Se rascó la barbilla, mientras se miraba a sí misma.

No llevaba ninguna chaqueta. Su atuendo consistía en aquella especie de vestido sin mangas y debajo una camiseta de redecilla y un pantalón largo.

-…

Madara estaba tentado en abrir los ojos, no solo por la incomodidad que le resultaba al sentir la mirada de aquella mujer sobre su figura vulnerable demasiado tiempo. Había sentido como se había despertado toda tranquila, para pasar a la alteración. Y ahora se le quedaba mirando demasiado tiempo.

Quizás había estado equivocado en su suposición y realmente aquella mujer estaba loca de atar.

Sus oídos se afinaron cuando sintió un ruido por parte de ella. Parecía que se estaba quitando algo.

-…

¿No pretendería…?

-…

El pensamiento indecente se esfumó al sentir como era tapado por algo. No abrigaba mucho, pero sí lo protegía del frío.

-Espero que despiertes pronto, Madara-kun. Es muy tarde –dijo en un susurro bajo pero cargado de ternura y dulzura.

Cuando la sintió alejarse, abrió los ojos de golpe, descubriendo como le había tapado con aquella especie de vestido. Impresionado, dedujo que aquella mujer, en definitiva, no era ninguna loca, sino una que realmente estaba enamorada de él.

-…

¿Por qué si iba a casarse con Hashirama?

.

Cuando los pies de Kaede tocaron el suelo de la habitación, la puerta sonó con tanta insistencia, donde antes parecía haber estado llamando sin obtener respuesta.

-Adelante –dijo una vez dentro de la alcoba.

-¿Kaede? –apareciendo Mito con un rostro que reflejaba la extrañeza y preocupación- ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tardabas tanto en contestar?

-Es que… -poniendo a su mente trabajar rápidamente- estaba durmiendo… -al menos no era una mentira completa.

La pelirroja le miró inquisitiva de arriba y abajo, donde andaba medio desnuda. No le parecía apropiado que diese el permiso de que alguien entrara, por no decir que sospechoso.

-De todas maneras, deberías ponerte algo más decente. Si fuera Tobirama u otro que te viera medio desnuda, se armaría un escándalo –Kaede mirándose, recordó que solo llevaba la camiseta de redecilla que tapaba justamente lo necesario. Inmediatamente cogió algo de su armario para taparse-. Además, siendo la futura esposa de Hashirama, no deberías andar así frente a la ventana.

Como si tuviera un cuerpo escultural, para que los pervertidos la espiaran. Además que estaba en su habitación y si le daba la gana de pasearse desnuda, pues lo haría. Aunque el hecho de que si fuera Tobirama el que llamase… peor aún, y si hubiese sido Hashirama…

-A propósito, Hashirama ha organizado una cena asolas contigo. Supongo que será para que habléis y conoceros de una manera más apropiada.

-… -la idea de una velada asolas con su primo, no le seducía para nada. Y aunque se rindiera al casamiento, quería prolongar todo lo posible sus momentos con Madara. Llevaba cinco días que, realmente había encontrado su vía de escape para estar condenadamente feliz, aunque solo estuviera acostada a su lado.

Sin obtener respuesta de la peliverde, debido a su ofuscación, decidió retirarse.

-La velada comenzará mañana a las siete. Si necesitas ayuda o algo con el vestido o el maquillaje, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Kaede levantó la cabeza al escuchar de nuevo en aquel tono algo extraño, pero la pelirroja ya había desaparecido de su campo visual.

Una velada asolas con Hashirama. Le producía grima.

Un día sin Madara. Le producía dolor y tristeza. Y estaba dispuesta a pasarlo, sí o sí, sin importar que la descubriera el propio Madara o el propio Hashirama.

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de algo.

Los ratos pasados junto a Madara, lo habían empeorado. Ahora se sentía incapaz de casarse con Hashirama. De hecho, preferiría la muerte.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tengo que contaros una mala noticia, y es que un día que tenía la intención de continuar con la historia, descubro misteriosamente, que todo lo relacionado con Unmei, desde la historia original completa, hasta las imágenes y todas las ideas apuntadas, habían desaparecido. Es decir, que lo poco que había escrito de este capítulo también había desaparecido. Vamos que a empezar el capítulo desde cero, pero como no lo recordaba bien, tuve que improvisar muchísimas cosas y darle un curso a la historia distinta a la que tenía prevista para que encajara.

Afortunadamente, lo que prosigue lo tengo ya ideado, así que no habrá problemas de que me quede atascada.

Por supuesto, intentaré, dentro de lo que cabe, ser fiel a los sucesos del manga.

Y como siempre digo, espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. En serio, que animan mucho a un autor.

De ahora en adelante, intentaré actualizar más seguido.

'Atori'


End file.
